


Inelegant Ice Skating

by GeckoGirl89



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Clumsiness, Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Family Fluff, Ficlet, Future Fic, Humor, Ice Skating, M/M, McGarrett-Williams Family, New Jersey, POV Steve, Sappy Steve, Williams Family - Freeform, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 19:31:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8766106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: Today, Danny had planned for the family to go ice skating, explaining that it wouldn't be Christmas in New Jersey if they didn't go ice skating at least once. Steve expected to fall down a few times until he got the hang of it, but he hadn't expected to be such a lousy ice skater. His butt was already numb from all of the times he had fallen on the ice.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by the prompt on otp-imagines-cult (http://otp-imagines-cult.tumblr.com/): Imagine your OTP going ice-skating together. Person A is still pretty inexperienced and tightly holds Person B’s hand as they glide across the ice.
> 
> For the purposes of this fic, Steve and Danny have been together for a while and Steve has adopted Nahele.

Nahele fell down on the ice again, and Grace sighed and held out her gloved hand so that Nahele could grab it and right himself again.

Grace rolled her eyes. "I'm not sure how it's possible for two people to be so bad at ice skating."

"Hey, I didn't even fall down this time," Steve replied.

Grace snickered. "Yeah, you've gone five whole minutes without falling down. That's gotta be some kind of record for today."

Danny and Steve, plus all the kids, were visiting Danny's family in New Jersey for Christmas. It was a wonderful opportunity for them to spend time together as a family, and it was important for Steve and Nahele to get to know Danny's family better. Yesterday, Steve had met Danny's sister Stella for the first time, and Nahele had met Danny's sisters and parents. Everyone had been very warm and welcoming to Nahele, which made him tear up a little as he left. He told Steve that he had never had an extended family before he met the Williams clan. Nahele's mom had died when he was very young, and then his dad had been in prison since he was an eight-year-old. Sometimes, Nahele still seemed amazed at having an immediate family, which made Steve feel sad for him and protective in equal measure. Yet he could relate to Nahele's feelings. Clara had acted like a mother to Steve since he met her, and that was long before he and Danny were together. For a long time, Steve had thought being with Danny was an impossible dream, much less having a family with him. But now, Steve was with Danny and had three kids who called him "Dad." He had no idea how he had gotten so lucky.

This vacation had also inspired lighthearted moments. The day they arrived, Nahele had stood outside for five minutes staring in wonderment at seeing snow fall for the first time. Charlie had joined him, running around and trying to catch snowflakes on his tongue. Steve had recorded a video to preserve the adorable moment and Grace's reaction to her brothers, which had consisted of her rolling her eyes and saying "it's just snow, guys."

Today, Danny had planned for the family to go ice skating, explaining that it wouldn't be Christmas in New Jersey if they didn't go ice skating at least once. Steve expected to fall down a few times until he got the hang of it, but he hadn't expected to be such a lousy ice skater. His butt was already numb from all of the times he had fallen on the ice.

Nahele's voice distracted Steve from his musings. "I'm native Hawaiian. I'm not meant to be good at this. I'm meant to be good on a surfboard, not anything to do with ice."

Grace smirked at Steve. "Well, Nahele has a pretty good excuse, but I'm not sure what Dad's problem is."

Steve blushed, embarrassed by his clumsiness. "I'm not native Hawaiian, but I grew up in Hawaii, and it's my first time ice skating."

"The same is true for Charlie, and look at him."

Grace pointed over to Danny and Charlie, and Steve looked over where she indicated. Charlie had his arms spread wide and was imitating an airplane while his father watched over him. Charlie could win the Olympics for figure skating compared to Steve's poor performance.

Danny noticed Steve staring at them and shot a warm smile in Steve's direction. Danny's dazzling grins always turned Steve's brain to mush and made him weak in the knees, and today was no exception. He lost his footing, falling to the ice once more.

Grace giggled and Nahele was snorting as he laughed. _Awesome._

Between bouts of choking laughter, Nahele managed to speak. "Did he just fall over because Danno looked at him?"

"He did," Grace answered.

"I knew he had it bad, but that's pretty ridiculous even for him."

"Not like Danno isn't just as bad. Though I've never seen him lose his balance before."

Grace and Nahele continued to laugh at him, and Charlie and Danny arrived. Danny was struggling to contain his laughter, but Charlie, like the sweet little boy he was, seemed concerned.

"Are you hurt, Daddy?"

Steve smiled reassuringly. "I'm fine."

Charlie frowned. "Did you put your shoes on the wrong feet? Because that's what happened to me, and it made me fall down a lot."

Steve shook his head, and Grace started laughing so hard that she had to bury her head in Nahele's shoulder. "No, I'm just really bad at this."

Danny held out a hand, and Steve took it, allowing himself to be pulled upright. "I'm pretty sure I'm going to have to watch you more than Charlie. You're hopeless, babe."

Steve watched as Grace guided Nahele in front of them, holding onto his hand to help him glide across the ice. He puzzled over why they hadn't decided to tease Steve about his fall in front of Danny until it hit him. They were probably going to do it tonight when they had dinner with Danny's family. Individually, they could be sneaky, but together they were a devious duo.

Steve glanced at Danny, watching how his blue eyes were beautifully lit up by the background of the ice skating rink. He moved his gaze to Charlie, who was now pretending to be Superman, and Grace and Nahele, who were huddled tightly together. He felt the familiar sense of overwhelming love squeezing his heart just a little as he looked upon the family he had never thought he would have.

Steve clasped Danny's hand firmly as they moved forward. "You have no idea."


End file.
